


Your Sexy Yoga Instructor Wants It In The Ass

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [15]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, After Yoga, Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal, Cum Inside Of My Ass, F/M, Fast Fuck, Fill Me Up, Fsub, Fuck My Pussy First, Hard fuck, Pull Your Cock Out And Go Right In, Then Fuck My Ass, Yoga pants, doggystyle, facedown, gwa, pounding, pronebone, script offer, yoga instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: The yoga session is over and everbody left, but you stayed. Your sexy yoga instructor already knows why though, so you don't even need to make up any lies. It turns out even better than you hoped for as she tells you that she wants it in the ass..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 6





	Your Sexy Yoga Instructor Wants It In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Alright well.. we're done for today, everybody left..

Is there.. any reason why you're still here?

You wanna practice some more?

[Chuckle] Really..

You feeling yoga like that huh..

[Chuckle] Alright.. I'll let you.

You know what.

[Chuckle] Come on, I'm not stupid..

You didn't decide to stay because you wanna continue the little yoga session we just had..

You're here because you wanna smash this ass.. and I'm gonna let you.

[Chuckle] Of course you do..

I saw you looking and looking.. you couldn't take your eyes off of it.

[Short pause]

Okay, so.. you're saying you wanna do yoga right now then? For real?

Cause we can do that, I don't mind.

[Chuckle] Exactly..

Don't worry, I know how good I look.

Especially this ass, and *especially* in those tight yoga pants.

You're not the first guy that didn't really come here for the practices.

Shit, even some girls complemented me before.

And I'm fine with it. Totally okay.

Yea, I don't mind the attention, not at all.

Plus, you know.. good sex after such a nice session is always great.

Especially...

Especially...

[Chuckle] You ready?

Especially..

[Whisper] *anal* sex..

Mmmhm..

[Whisper] I *love* anal..

[Whisper] I love getting fucked in the ass..

Mmm and *hard* too..

[Moan] Oh yeah..

I like to get really stretched out you know..

I love to take it balls deep..

I like hearing the balls just *smacking* against me as you *pound* that tight little butthole..

[Moan] Fuck yeah..

So.. you wanna do it?

Mmm damn right right here..

I want you to do me all around this fucking place..

Against the wall, on the floor, in the chair, I don't care..

[Whisper] Just take me..

Mhm, come on..

How do you want me..

On the floor? Facedown?

Mmm like this?

Perfect.. come on, pull your dick out..

Pull my pants down a little or rip them, whatever you want baby..

[Moan] Oh yea.. now go ahead, stick it in my pussy first..

Mhm, just go right in, you see how wet I am..

[Moan] Oh fuck yeah..

[Moan] Fuck me..

[Moan] Harder..

Fuck that wet little pussy..

[Moan] Come on!

[Fast wet sounds or hard pounding sounds and moaning from now on and for a little bit just that now]

Mmm that's it, don't slow down..

[Moan] Just make me take it..

[Moan] Balls deep baby, balls deep..

[Moan] Mhm, I'm your bitch right now..

So fuck me like one..

[Moan] Fuck this sexy fucking bitch..

Mmm just *destroy* your favorite yoga instructor..

Mhm, give it to me baby, don't stop..

[Continue fast wet sounds or hard pounding sounds and moaning from now on and for a little bit just that now]

[Moan] Fuck.. yea? You wanna put it in my butt now?

Mmm you wanna fuck my tight little ass? Now that your cock is all nice and covered in my juices?

Give it to me..

Mhm, I want it baby..

Take it out of my pussy and put it straight in my fucking butthole..

[Moan] Oh *fffuck* yes..

It slided in easier than you thought huh..

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Oh yea baby.. go deeper..

Mmm.. yea, don't be afraid, you can get in there..

[Moan] Fuck yeah..

Grab my head now, put your hands over my mouth and fuck me hard please..

Yeah, right on my lips, just silence me and pound me hardcore..

Mmm that's *exactly* what I want, yes.. give it to me please..

[Moan] Fuck my ass..

[Fast, hard anal pounding sounds and muffled moans for a little while]

[Stop the sounds]

Huh?

Yea? You wanna fuck my ass against the wall now?

Okay, lemme stand up and bend over for you..

Mmm like this?

Hands on the wall? Okay.

That's how you want me?

[Chuckle] You love that I'm still wearing those tight yoga pants, don't you..

I could completely just take them off, but is that what you wanna do?

Mmm alright.. come on then, take me again..

Fuck me against this wall..

Mhm, stick it right in my butt again..

[Moan] Oh yea.. and grab my hips as you fuck me..

[Moan] That's it, push me into you..

Don't even let me *try* to run from this cock baby..

[Moan] Just make me take it and take it..

[Just fast, hard anal pounding sounds and moaning for a little bit]

[Moan] God, you're so fucking good..

[Moan] right there baby, right there..

[Moan] Just *use* that fucking hole..

Stretch it wide open for you..

Slide in and out of it..

Push it balls deep into me..

Let me hear your balls smacking against me..

Take my shirt off..

Grab my tits.. give me everything..

[Moan] I'm your little slut right now..

[Moan] A fuck toy..

[Moan] Your bitch..

Do whatever you like to me..

I want all of it..

[Continue just fast, hard anal pounding sounds and moaning for a little while]

[Stop the sounds]

[Moan] What are you doing, keep going-

Oh, you want me on the floor again?

On my stomach? Oh shit, okay..

Now what?

[Moan] Oh wow, you wanna really dig in there huh..

[Moan] Oh no, go ahead baby, go ahead..

[Moan] I love it..

Get in there baby yea..

[Moan] Oh fuck..

Explore that tight little asshole, that's it..

[Moan] I want you to pound me hard until you cum for me..

Mhm, I want you to nut deep inside of my ass too..

[Moan] That's right, I'll let you cum right in that tight little ass..

Come on, *destroy* me on this fucking floor..

[Moan] Mhm, give it to me.. I need it..

[Just fast, hard anal pounding sounds and moaning for a little bit]

Oh yea, fuck, right there..

Baby, just like that..

*Fuck* that little fuckhole..

Mmm destroy it..

Make sure I feel it tomorrow after you're done with me..

Make sure I can't even *sit* without being reminded of what you did to me today..

Mhm, mhm.. do it baby..

Fuck me fast and hard until you nut *deep* inside of this little asshole..

Do it like you wanted to impregnate that ass..

Mhm, give me all your fucking kids baby..

I wanna feel that hot, creamy load inside of me..

[Moan] Oh baby..

[Continue just fast, hard anal pounding sounds and moaning for a little while]

Huh? Oh yeah? You're gonna cum for me?

You're gonna fucking nut for me?

Do it baby, do it..

Give it to me deep..

Fill me up.. fill me *all* the way up..

Mhm, I want it, I need it..

Give it to me baby.. give it to me!

*Nut* for me..

Come on.. explode for me..

Give me that load..

[Long moan in response, taking the load and enjoying it]

Ohhhh yeahhh...

Let that load fill me up..

Don't pull out baby, just keep shooting inside of me..

Mmm make that tight little ass full..

[Just give out sexy sounds for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Mmm fuck.. feels so good..

Thank you..

Mmm.. [Chuckle]

So I guess I can expect you here tomorrow for another yoga session, right?

[Chuckle]

Something tells me you're gonna be my favorite student..

Mmm..

So far the best fuck I had here..

Oh yea.. definitely..

You were aggressive, did me in many positions.. and you wasn't afraid to really just give it to me hard and fast..

Just what I needed..

Just what I *always* need..

Mmm and you know what? Maybe next time I'll even suck your dick..

You'd love that, wouldn't you..

[Chuckle]

Mmm alright.. you gotta leave now.. and I gotta clean up..

Before we get caught by some cleaning ladies or some shit..

[Chuckle]

[Blow a kiss]

See you later cutie..


End file.
